


Oneshot Requests that I'll get around to carrying out

by dysprosium (blueism)



Series: [Oneshots [if you ignore the first work]] [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, oneshot requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueism/pseuds/dysprosium
Summary: I honestly don't know why, just hand over prompts
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone
Series: [Oneshots [if you ignore the first work]] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171775
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	Oneshot Requests that I'll get around to carrying out

**Wills and Won'ts**

**Will do** :

Angst [preferred]

Alternate Universes

Crack [I don't know why you'd want it but oh well]

Pretty much anything you can think of that doesn't relate to romance (but it's a bendable won't, and only because I'm horrible at romance anyway).

 **Won't do** :

Smut

Kidnapping or any sort of like non-con

Yeah um, I still don't know why I'm doing this, considering I'm still working on the other thing, but uh fire away I guess

ALSO:

I mostly prefer Dream-centric, but you can do you.


End file.
